Episode 17: Epilogue
Angus, having given up his immortal future in Asgard, but knew that his Uberjack powers still would not let him age. He returned to his beloved Ivy after the final battle. Despite the protests of every known biologist, they produced five fine children together after their glorious marriage. Still, he never forgot that Boanna was waiting for him in Hell, and continued to train for the day when the Uberjack was needed again. Ivy's duties as an angel often kept her away from home, but the two heroes would always be one, working together to protect the world they'd helped reunite. Selene had seen the best and worst of what earth had to offer her. Disillusioned with the senseless cycle of violence that had ruined Boanna, she decided to return to her practice as an intergalactic lawyer, defending truths she didn't even believe in. Blank Page- or, Penny- finally went back home. She became a more active member of her community, showed her family the truth about herself, and did her best to make use of it. She maintained her secret library in Sapphire City, researching what had happened and what was bound to, and went about her normal life with an innate dread of things to come. Carrion returned to his family, confident that he would protect them from there on out. Freddie Jr. was born months later, and soon all three of his children were calling him 'dad.' Constanza became the poster-child for magic addiction and recovery, ran for president, was elected and re-elected, and the two lived happily as the first woman-president-with-an-undead-husband that the States had ever seen. After her terms were over she too returned home to live out her days with her long-lost love. Carrion knew that he would outlive them all, and he considered undergoing treatment with the serum that Nezhizen had given him; but he knew that he would want to be there when Boanna returned and could not return to his mortal life even if he'd wanted to. Evine returned to Avalon, sharing all that she had learned with her fey people. She continued to aid those in need, and continued to look out for the sake of the world. Cybro finally rebuilt himself from the hand that he transferred part of his BRO-S into during the battle with Boanna. He was able to reprogram the data to leave out all of the problematic and misogynistic aspects of his personality. He then ran for president as well, but never won. He'd downloaded himself into multiple bodies to improve his voter ratings too, and the public admired his tenacity, so he was elected as a California Senator eventually. He remained close with Carrion and his family, and continued to do his own bit of soul-searching. Alexi never quite recovered from his injuries. Though he became a respected scientist and developer of medicines, he always walked with a limp, and those around him referred to him as 'the crooked man.' He never quite recovered emotionally, either. Valkyrie, Shade, and the remnants of Mutants United were not seen or heard from again. Mark the Monkey continued to lead the California monkey tribes well. Though he attempted to enlighten his comrades, teaching them language and culture, they never quite became more than monkeys. After a long and honorable reign, and with a few beautiful children to succeed him, he finally passed peacefully away. Broseidon and the other Douchebag Scientists were imprisoned for life for the crimes they'd committed. At the end of the day, though, anything was preferable to fighting alongside the Ne'er-Do-Wells. Lily has been wandering in Hell since her defeat at the hands of Barrow Si. She remembers little of her former self, reduced to a gibbering mess by the rampant acts of lust she was forced to suffer through. President Sparkles performed the ritual after all, leaving this plane of existence and sealing The Family away in Hell. They knew that it was for the best, and that the world would be ready when and if the demons re-emerged. Though no one could be sure what Boanna planned to do with her power, the Ne'er-Do-Wells- or what was left of them- would wait and see.